letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fartbook
Fartbook is the third episode of Season 1 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Dan’s farting inspires a genius idea for the Hicks: Fartbook Cold Open “You got a bit banged up after work the other day…” - Wayne The Hicks are sitting around the produce stand. Katy is getting on Wayne's case for not pulling a stump out of the ground, and Wayne and Daryl argue about whether or not Daryl's van could do the job. Dan spends the entire conversation ripping farts. “Heck, you wouldn't mind a quick heads up from a fella who's about to steam press his Calvins.” - Wayne Plot Summary The group discusses Dan's fart. Daryl and Dan wish others could have heard the fart as well. They think of an idea: Fartbook, where they would be able to post and rate farts and share them with their friends. Dan says they will need to "calls up the Internets," then realizes they can "skip that middleman" by having Stewart build it. Stewart and Devon come to the produce stand to discuss ideas. They will build a Facebook, but for farts, in exchange for 30 percent of the revenue. Wayne is skeptical, but Daryl shakes on it, noting that beggars can't be choosers. Twenty-four hours later, the Skids return and demonstrate the site on a laptop. Stewart explains how it will work, and shows them his profile. The Hicks compliment his farts. Dan is the first to set up an account, farting three times into the computer. He is disappointed with the third, but Daryl says he should keep it, so that it does not seem staged. They recruit Gail, Glen, Jonesy, Reilly, and Katy to test out the platform, and decide against the Ginger and Boots. Problems emerge. Stewart criticizes Gail's attachment of spam to her Fartbook posts, and threatens to suspend her membership. Gail is infuriated and storms off. Next, they summon Katy, who has posted only cat farts. The group are worried that now everyone will post kid and cat farts. Reilly and Jonesy show up angry that Katy has liked Stewart's farts, but not theirs. Finally, they call out Glen for being friends with everyone on Fartbook, liking and commenting, but contributing nothing himself. Glen dismisses the threat of being suspended from Fartbook for creeping, as he has "millions" of ways of hearing unlimited farts. Afterwards, the Hicks want to pump the brakes on Fartbook, seeing the dissension it has already produced in just the test group. They get into an argument with the Skids over who invented Fartbook, and the Hicks vote to disband it. Devon dismisses their objections. Wayne punches and kicks Devon, and he and Stewart walk off. The Hicks discuss the last few days over drinks in a canoe. Devon and Stewart run up to report that Glen has stolen the website. The whole group heads to the church to accuse him. He denies that he has stolen anything, pointing out the growth of "fart culture": Christian Fart Mingle, Plenty of Farts, Fartfilter, even a site devoted to gluten-free farts. The group leaves. The Hicks return to the produce stand. Wayne says he never joined Fartbook because you shouldn't fart in front of girls, an idea which Katy supports but which Dan finds outrageous. Dan tells a story about his cousin Jarrett having irritable bowel syndrome and running into a girl taking a deuce in the middle of the floor, his beloved wife Eunice. Stewart, alone in the basement, reloads Katy's Fartbook profile repeatedly. Quotes * Wayne: Well there's nothing better than a fart, except kids fallin' off bikes maybe. Fuck, I could watch kids fall off bikes all day, I don't give a shit about your kids. * Devon: But drop the "The" — just "Fartbook." It's cleaner. Wayne: There was never a "The." * Gail: I enjoy horizontal refreshment for my vertical smile. * Glen: I am as God made me. Blessed with a very healthy gastro-intestinal system. Not super farty. * Devon: You don't get to 500 million farts without making a few sharts. * Glen: I can't remember the last time five men came in this church so aggressively. Or can I? * Wayne: If she's always listening to your ass acoustics, or even worse, smellin' 'em, I guarantee she'll be slower and slower to crawl into bed with you at night. Running Gags * Daryl drives a shitbox * What Dan appreciates about Katy * The Ginger allegedly fucked an ostrich Trivia * The episode is an extended parody of the 2010 film The Social Network about the founding of Facebook. Music * Be With You by Vacationer * Control by Kaboom Atomic, Aalo Guha, Moves * Mobbin (feat. Hedspin) by Grandtheft * I'm Gonna Try by Shimmering Stars Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Katy * Dan * Reilly * Jonesy * Gail * Stewart * Devon * Glen Gallery WayneHatesYourKids1x3.gif|Wayne doesn't give a fuck about your kids StewartFartbookProfile1x3.jpg|Stewart's profile GailShaboink1x3.jpg|Gail's profile KatyProfile1x3.jpg |Katy's profile ConfrontingGlen1x3.jpg|Confronting Glen Category:Episodes Category:Season 1